Through the use of state-of-the-art gas chromatography-mass spectrometry and subsequent computerized reverse library search procedures, this proposal will apply proven metabolic profiling methods to the identification and quantification of various metabolites in plasma and urine of individuals with diabetes. By monitoring alterations in these metabolites during controlled perturbatoion of the diabetic state (including insulin therapeutic manipulations, controlled ketoacidosis, and normalization of blood sugar with the artificial endocrine pancreas) important information about the metabolic milieu of the diabetic will be obtained for the first time.